Amor por la musica
by cairon-g400
Summary: ¿como fue la vida de Vinyl y Octavia en la academia de musica? ¿que sueños tendra Vinyl? y ¿porque Octavia no le interesa la musica? ¿quieren saberlo? pues entren y descubranlo en esta hermosa historia


Amor por la música

El día empezaba en Canterlot mientras los rayos del sol empezaban a bañar de luz cada casa, cada negocio hasta llegar a un pequeño apartamento lleno de equipos de mezcla y varios discos de música de todo tipo y en medio de todo el desorden de empaques de comida de diferentes restaurantes, botellas de bebidas de distintos tipos y varios discos para hacer mezclas, se encontraba una unicornio blanca con el pelo color azul eléctrico, con una cutie-mark en forma de nota musical, empezaba a despertar sintiendo la calidez de los rayos del sol en su rostro y levantándose un poco amodorrada se dispuso a empezar su día, pues hoy era uno muy especial, sería aceptada en la prestigiosa academia Merlot donde varios genios de la música habían afinado sus habilidades, sus padres eran músicos muy talentosos, pero desgraciadamente habían muerto en uno de sus viajes junto con la mayoría de la orquesta filarmónica de Canterlot que viajaban hacia Filydelphia, después del funeral de sus padres su tío quiso hacerse cargo de ella pero se negó y volvió al que había sido el hogar de sus padres, vendió la casa y se fue de aquel lugar que llegarían a llamar Hoofington, dirigiéndose a la capital esperando poder encontrar ahí su futuro, compro un pequeño departamento que se volvió su nuevo hogar, con lo que quedo del dinero de la venta de su vieja casa compro un violín y habiendo aprendido a tocar varios instrumentos gracias a sus padres, se unió a una pequeña y humilde orquesta empezó a ganar algo de dinero, aunque la música clásica era maravillosa, era lo que sus padres le habían mostrado pero… a ella le empezaba a parecer tan aburrida así que empezó a frecuentar varios lugares, escuchar distintos tipos de música, hasta que al entrar a un club nocturno los sonidos que sus oídos entrenados en fina música no aceptaron muy bien al principio pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que era algo diferente, pero aunque fuera única, algo que jamás había escuchado le parecieron simples sonidos desordenados, y ahí empezó a buscar una forma de crear una música única que rivalizara con las mejores piezas de música clásica, pero con un estilo único que jamás hayan visto y fue cuando ahorrando del dinero que le daba su trabajo en la orquesta y la herencia de sus padres que se podía considerar una verdadera fortuna empezó a comprar lo necesario y tras días y noches enteras componiendo, mezclando y creando varios tonos y melodías logro crear una clase única de música, pero nadie podría aceptar a alguien que no tenía ningún tipo de estudios musicales y fue cuando recordó que hace un par de meses su tío le había mencionado algo de la beca que le ofrecía la academia en una carta que le había enviado así que volviendo al día actual, Vinyl se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, saco sus mejores lentes y salió de su pequeño departamento con dirección a la academia de música Merlot la cual se hallaba en el llamado "centro histórico" de Canterlot, parecía una enorme mansión blanca con ventanales de estilo gótico con imágenes de cada instrumento musical uno en cada ventana, un enorme portal con puertas de cedro que tenían un sello muy distintivo, dos violines cruzados con una partidura musical de fondo, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la enorme recepción donde había fotografías viejas de generaciones pasadas de ponys que habían sido considerados genios musicales y la mayoría de ellos había compuesto y escrito bellísimas piezas musicales, se acerco a un pony bien vestido de pelaje café con crin y cola negras y una cutie-mark de un estante de libros que estaba detrás de un escritorio

-buenos días mi nombre es Vinyl Scratch me podría decir ¿Dónde está la oficina del director?- dijo tranquilamente sin importarle que aquel pony la mirara un tanto sorprendido

-tu… ¿eres la hija de Bernardo y Virginia Scratch?... los famosos compositores- dijo incrédulo

-si soy… su hija- dijo con una leve tristeza en su voz ya que no había pasado ni un año de ese suceso y aun los echaba de menos

-oh disculpa… no era mi intención- dijo el pony café dándose cuenta de la expresión de la unicornio –la oficina del director esta en el segundo piso al fondo, es la ultima puerta del lado derecho- dijo el pony sonriéndole amablemente

-gracias- le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo rumbo a la oficina del director

Caminando por el pasillo hacia las escaleras del segundo piso vio casi al final del pasillo una pony café con crin y cola negros que poseía una cutie-mark de clave de sol que miraba absorta hacia el vacio como si se encontrara en su pequeño mundo sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie pero de pronto esta pony la mira de una forma que no demostraba ningún tipo de rechazo, parecía que lejos de desagradarle le daba curiosidad y levando una de sus patas en señal de saludo le sonrió, esto a la unicornio le agrado pues también sintió curiosidad por aquella pony y devolviéndole el saludo y la sonrisa continuo su camino hasta llegar a la oficina del director y al entrar a ella se encontró con una oficina llena de trofeos ganados por estudiantes de generaciones pasadas, títulos y diplomas, hasta doctorados en música y en las bellas artes acústicas y detrás de un escritorio de roble se encontraba un pony grisáceo con crin y cola blancas que llevaba un par de anteojos circulares de los denominados "fondo de botella" con un saco color café y un corbatín negro además de tener una cutie-mark en forma de una batuta rodeada de notas musicales

-hola, buenos días soy Vinyl Scratch, vengo por la beca que me ofrecieron, me encantaría pulir mis habilidades en esta escuela-dijo la unicornio con la mejor de sus sonrisas y el tono más respetuoso y firme que poseía

-ah… la hija de los maestros Scratch… me la imaginaba un tanto… diferente, pues primeramente señorita debió cambiar su porte… esta es una prestigiosa institución y el decoro debe estar presente y sobre la beca… como sus padres fueron iconos de nuestra institución no se la negare pero ¿está en verdad dispuesta a tomar enserio esto?- le pregunto con seriedad el director

-por supuesto la música es mi vida, pero también uno de mis sueños es crear un tipo tan único de música que incluso tenga mi propio nombre…- dijo con orgullo Vinyl mientras sonreía

-eso es bueno y aquí lo conseguirá se lo aseguro, pero debe acatar las reglas entendido…- dijo el director con la misma seriedad de antes pero con una pequeña sonrisa al final –puede instalarse en la habitación que fue de sus padres aquí tengo la llave, la estábamos guardando para usted- le entrega una pequeña llave que tiene grabado el numero setecientos setenta y siete

-está bien solo traeré algunas cosas de mi casa y vendré a instalarme, muchas gracias por la oportunidad director- dice para luego despedirse bajando un poco su cabeza y retirándose de vuelta a su hogar.

Después de volver de su hogar con varios aparatos para mezclar música y varios instrumentos se dedico a acomodar todo para luego tomar su violín y tocarlo hasta quedarse dormida, despertándose ya de noche, empezó a pensar en que vendría mañana, a quien conocería, como sería su vida en esta nueva academia pero eso realmente no le importaba, solo quería terminar y presentar su música ante los grandes jueces de la música, pero en este instante se sentía aburrida así que salió de su cuarto que era relativamente pequeño y se dispuso a mirar las estrellas desde el pasillo que conectaba todos los dormitorios y que se encontraba al aire libre, pero al salir se dio cuenta que no era la única afuera, ahí estaba esa pony de nuevo y se veía igual que la primera vez que la vio, distraída en sus pensamientos, tanto así que no se percato cuando se le acerco

-hola, me llamo Vinyl Scratch, bonita noche verdad- dijo la unicornio blanca sonriéndole a la pony café

-oh… hola yo soy… Octavia Langdinbert y si la noche es magnífica pero… tengo mucho en que pensar ahora…- dijo la pony café con un aire desanimado sin siquiera voltear a ver a la unicornio

-pero… ¿Qué es tan complicado de resolver que no te permite disfrutar de esta magnífica vista?...- le pregunto Vinyl un tanto preocupada pero aun mas confundida

-¿sabes quién soy?... soy miembro de la familia Langdinbert la "familia musical", y yo… realmente tengo talento en la música pero me aburre, aun así me dicen mis padres que debo mantener el honor y prestigio de la familia, soy la única hija que tienen y me dejaron la responsabilidad de seguir con la tradición…- suspira profunda y lentamente con un aire de tristeza mientras agacha la cabeza y mira fijamente al vacio

-tú no tienes porque dejar que tus sueños mueran… tú tienes tu propia vida y si la música no es lo que disfrutas entonces díselos… eso es lo que mis padres me enseñaron y por eso eh compuesto la música que eh querido, la que viene de mi corazón- intento animarla mientras colocaba una de sus patas en el hombro de la pony

-no es que no me guste es que… siento que algo me falta, la música sola es maravillosa pero… siento un terrible vacio en mi corazón… que se va acrecentando cada día y ni siquiera se ¿Por qué?...- dice pensativamente mientras vuelve a repasar esa pregunta por su mente

-dime… ¿tus padres te aman?- le pregunto con preocupación

- si… pero casi nunca los veo y cuando los veo… están ocupados…- dijo tristemente recordando aquellos momentos felices de su infancia donde el tocar su chelo realmente la llenaba, porque sentía como sus padres siempre le daban su cariño y su apoyo

-comprendo… entonces te gustaba la música porque te mantenía en contacto con ellos… y ahora que ya ni siquiera el tocar tu instrumento favorito te hace sentir bien… porque no los tienes a tu lado…- dijo con un imperceptible atisbo de tristeza pero con una calida sonrisa intentando animar a Octavia

-si… así parece… no sé porque te cuento todo esto… tu seguramente has tenido una vida feliz con tus padres a tu lado y… sin presiones- dio Octavia mirando de reojo a Vinyl

-pues de hecho… yo… mis… padres murieron- dijo lentamente con la cabeza gacha

-oh… lo siento no quise…-dejo incompleta la frase temiendo decir alguna otra imprudencia

-no te preocupes ya ha pasado casi un año de eso y eh estado realmente distraída con mi sueño como para acordarme de algo así…- dijo con una sonrisa fingida

-¿Cuál es tu sueño?- dijo con curiosidad Octavia

-es el de crear un nuevo tipo de música, tan única que le pongan mi nombre- dijo con una gran sonrisa la unicornio blanca

-¿enserio? Pero… ¿Qué tipo de música?- pregunto confundida la pony café

-Pues… bueno no sé si pueda mostrártela aquí y sobre todo por ser de noche… ¿no habrá algún lugar donde podamos tocar sin molestar a nadie?- dijo Vinyl

-pues… yo tengo mi sitio secreto para practicar, es un sótano que está aquí abajo pero lo cerraron hace muchos años y se olvidaron de él, pero adentro hay muchos instrumentos y un enorme espacio para practicar- dijo Octavia ilusionada

-está bien… vamos mañana después de clases ¿te parece?- le dijo con una mirada de complicidad Vinyl

-de acuerdo a esta misma hora nos encontramos mañana- dijo la pony café mientras levantaba una pata

-hecho- responde Vinyl chocando su pesuña con la de Octavia

Ambas se dirigen hacia a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder descansar un poco debido a que mañana empezaban a estudiar música, algo que a Octavia no le parecía tan divertido pero era su "deber", el honor de la familia estaba en juego, pero realmente eso ya no le importaba, solo quería conocer más a esa unicornio que la había hecho sentirse como cuando aun le gustaba la música… viendo esa actitud decidida en sus ojos y sus palabras le dieron confianza para volver a amar la música, pero había algo mas… se sentía rara al pensar en que esa pony le dio un poco de su amistad esa noche… y que su corazón lo acepto, era lo que había estado buscando, una amiga que sin importar de que familia viniera la tratara como su igual y le diera eso que siempre había anhelado, amistad verdadera y con ese pensamiento en su mente cayo profundamente dormida en su cama con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ya era de día, el despertador de Vinyl sonó con toda potencia pero ella aun permanecía inmersa en sus sueños, soñaba que lograba terminar sus estudios en la academia, obtenía su titulo y presentaba su música ante los jueces de la música, le daban un reconocimiento pero ahí empezó a recordar las palabras del director "esfuércese mucho y cumpla con todas las reglas" y en un instante Vinyl se despertó siendo consciente de que era su primer día y no debía llegar tarde así que tomo una corbata de moño y sus lentes y se dirigió a la salida pero al abrir su puerta encontró un sobre cerrado con el logo de la escuela y una leyenda en letras cursivas elegantemente escritas que decía "horario", lo abrió y empezó a ver la lista de materias hasta encontrar la primera que decía "escritura de música salón 103" y de inmediato salió corriendo cual bólido buscando el salón y en cuanto abrió la puerta todos la miraron sorprendidos, por fortuna para ella no estaba la maestra así que solo dio los buenos días a todos sus compañeros y se dispuso a tomar un lugar justo en el frente de la clase, pronto llego una pegaso azul cielo, de crin y cola color miel con ojos color purpura y con una cutie-mark de una pluma escribiendo una partitura y se sentó al frente de la clase en su modesto escritorio

-buenos días alumnos… yo soy la maestra Light Music y les enseñare lo que es la escritura musical- dijo seriamente mientras sacaba un pergamino y empezaba a pronunciar los nombres de los ahí presentes –Octavia Langdinbert- pronuncio su nombre mientras la buscaba con la mirada

-está ausente maestra- dijo una de las ponys de la clase

-otra vez falto eh…- dijo con decepción, iba a continuar con la lista pero un fuerte portazo la hizo mirar a la entrada del salón igual que a los demás alumnos

-pre… presente… maestra- dijo una exhausta Octavia sosteniéndose del umbral de la puerta mientras miraba a todos los demás alumnos hasta que vio a vinyl y le sonrió alegremente

-adelante señorita Langdinbert… ya la echábamos de menos- dijo la maestra sonriéndole mientras la pony café entraba y se sentaba junto a Vinyl

-ya casi no llegabas y creí que eras la mejor en la música y la mas aplicada- dijo en broma Vinyl

-ser aplicado no tiene nada que ver con eso…- dijo seriamente –"además sino hubiera sido por ti no hubiera venido"- pensó la pony terrestre mientras sentía como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas

-ya pues perdona fue solo una broma- dijo Vinyl sonriéndole

-lo sé pero yo jamás bromeo…- dijo fingiendo seriedad para luego corresponder su sonrisa

Así se pasaron las clases rápidamente hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo y todos se dirigían a la pequeña cafetería que estaba en el último piso, tomaron una mesa vacía con un gran plato de avena y un enorme tazón de licuado de frutas, mientras varios ponys miraban y murmuraban cosas entre ellos

-esas clases fueron totalmente aburridas ¿no crees? Al menos mis padres me enseñaron de una forma más divertida- dijo bromeando Vinyl mientras reía

-acaso… ¿ya sabes todo lo que nos enseñaran?- pregunto sorprendida Octavia

-que esperabas… mis padres antes tenían más tiempo para mi… y me enseñaron todo lo que sabían… aunque hubiera preferido que aun estuvieran conmigo- dijo Vinyl cabizbaja

-oh… lo siento pero a mí nadie me ayudo… siempre tuve un millón de maestros… pero yo deseaba que mis padres me aconsejaran pero nunca lo hicieron- dijo Octavia algo molesta al recordarlo

-no te preocupes, no lo sabias así que estamos empatadas- dijo sonriendo Vinyl mientras extendía su pata mientras Octavia acercaba la suya y chocaban sus cascos

-vaya mira esto Sweety sound es la huérfana Scratch… ¿acaso te abandonaron aquí porque ya no te querían?- Dijo una unicornio rosada con crin y cola con una combinación de colores amarillo con rojo, ojos color miel y una cutie-mark de una nota musical alada sarcásticamente y tratando de herir los sentimientos de Vinyl

-sí sound heaven y mira con quien esta… es la perdedora Langdinbert ¿ya escuchaste?... ella es la única de toda la familia musical que carece de talento y por eso se deshicieron de ella enviándola aquí- dijo una pegaso de color amarillo con crin y cola rojas, ojos verdes y una cutie-mark con forma de de flauta dulce rodeada de notas musicales con la misma intención que su amiga

-¡cállense par de tontas descerebradas!... no se metan en lo que no te importa y mucho menos molesten a mi amiga ¡¿comprenden?!- dijo con expresión iracunda mientras se levantaba y golpeaba la mesa

-mejor vámonos antes de que nos hagan gritar con sus pésimas interpretaciones- dijo sound heaven con una expresión burlona de miedo para luego irse riendo junto con su amiga

-oye… Octavia ¿estás bien?... no les hagas caso son unas…- dijo Vinyl acercándose preocupada a ella pero la pony café la detuvo antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar su hombro

-ellas… tienen razón soy una inútil… mi familia me envió aquí porque no aprendía nada… en todos los años que estuve con instrucción particular… siempre me decían que no tenía nada de talento por eso…- no pudo soportar mucho Octavia y algunas lagrimas se hicieron presentes y su tristeza le hizo imposible continuar hablando

-vamos tranquila… a mi no me importan esas cosas, yo solo sé que no puedo dejarte sola y menos como estas ahorita… luego veremos cómo solucionamos ese problema ¿está bien?- dijo sonriéndole cálidamente intentando animarla

-n… no te importa… ¿estar con una perdedora como yo?- dijo mirándola a los ojos incrédula

-no eres una perdedora… solo no te importaba antes el aprender porque te sentías vacía, sin el amor de tus padres… pero te propongo algo… si quieres podemos practicar juntas, yo te ayudare, solo te pido que confíes en mi- le dijo Vinyl mirándola fijamente a los ojos tan cerca que casi podía sentir el cálido aliento de Octavia

-¿en verdad te importo tanto?- dijo Octavia aun incrédula la pony café desviando la mirada

-si… ¿es tan raro?- dijo Vinyl con seguridad en su voz mientras con su pata levantaba la cabeza de la pony café buscando su mirada

-n… no pero pocas personas se han preocupado realmente por mi… y no solo por pertenecer a "la familia musical Langdinbert"- dijo Octavia mirándola fijamente, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir más rápidamente, sintiendo el deseo de estar cerca de ella pero le era incomprensible este nuevo sentimiento

-a mi no me importa enserio, solo me importas tu porque eres mi amiga y no dejare que nadie te haga daño- le dijo Vinyl sonriendo cálidamente para luego darle un gran abrazo intentando reconfortarla

-e… está bien entonces… ¿podríamos empezar esta noche con las clases?- pregunto Octavia sonriendo aun con lagrimas en sus ojos y sintiéndose abrumada por aquel extraño sentimiento que la invadía casi por completo

-por supuesto ahora terminemos de comer, nos hará falta- dijo Vinyl sonriendo mientras se alejaba un poco de ella y se disponía a comer

Después de terminar su comida se retiraron cada una a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras Vinyl pensaba que era muy lindo tener amigos, desde que sus padres murieron se obsesiono tanto con su sueño que jamás tuvo tiempo para hacer muchos amigos o al menos una amiga verdadera, ni siquiera un novio… pero ahora que ha encontrado a una pony de corazón noble no la dejaría ir, serian amigas por el resto de sus vidas y se aseguraría de ello.

Ya era tarde y Vinyl tenía todo listo con sus mezcladoras de música y varios discos principalmente de música clásica, lo guardo todo en una de sus maletas y salió de su habitación para encontrarse con Octavia como siempre viendo las estrellas pero… había algo diferente en su rostro, ¡sonreía!, se veía tan feliz que no se pensaría que hubiera pasado por aquello en la cafetería pero era mejor verla sonreír que cuando la conoció, parecía que algo cambio en ella o en su corazón… pero ¿Qué?, Vinyl no lo sabía pero intentaría descubrirlo

-buenas noches Tavi… veo que estas más contenta que de costumbre- dice sonriéndole con calidez y posicionándose a su lado a mirar las estrellas también

-oh hola Scratchie, veo que no soy la única en haber pensado un apodo eh- le devuelve la sonrisa y la mira fijamente

-bueno ¿estás lista?, tenemos que empezar con tus lecciones, si aun quieres- le dice Vinyl con su acostumbrada sonrisa

-por supuesto que quiero, me gusta la música- le afirma con seguridad Octavia

-muy bien entonces vamos- le dijo Vinyl guiñándole un ojo

-por cierto ¿Qué tienes ahí?- le pregunto Octavia viendo de reojo la maleta que traía levitando con su magia Vinyl mientras empezaba a guiarla hacia el sótano

-oh ya verás es una sorpresa- responde Vinyl

Ambas bajaron hasta el primer piso y se dirigieron hacia el jardín donde había infinidad de hermosas flores con un manto de verde césped cubriendo todo el suelo, cercado por un enrejado negro de estilo gótico, llegaron a la parte trasera de otro edificio que estaba frente al de sus dormitorios y debajo de una sabana verde que era el camuflaje perfecto se encontraba un portal externo con puertas de madera vieja y bisagras oxidadas rechinantes que al abrirlas temieron despertar a alguien, pero al asegurarse que no había problemas entraron y cerraron nuevamente las puertas encontrándose con un lugar aun un tanto polvoriento, lleno de telarañas, lúgubre y lleno de cajas viejas y fotos muy antiguas, algunas quizás de los orígenes de la escuela colgadas en la pared y una elevación del suelo leve para poder practicar aparentemente, Octavia mueve con cuidado una vieja palanca en una caja de fusibles igualmente vieja haciendo que las luces se enciendan completamente, parecía que los focos eran nuevos pues no tenían telarañas ni polvo encima, Vinyl saco de su maleta un toca discos con bocinas un tanto pequeñas y varios discos, junto con una laptop especial para usarse con el tocadiscos mientras Octavia preparaba su chelo

-¿Qué es todo eso Scratchie?- preguntó con curiosidad Octavia

-es para hacer mezclas de sonido, ya verás cómo funciona pero por ahora ¿Qué es lo que se te dificulta?- le pregunto Vinyl totalmente dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga Tavi

-pues la verdad… todo- dijo apenada Octavia

-ok empecemos por el principio ok- dijo Vinyl empezando a explicarle desde el principio

Vinyl se paso largo tiempo explicándole a Octavia como debía usar el chelo, como debería sostenerlo, crear varias notas musicales para lentamente pasar a cosas más avanzadas, pero era lento el avance de Octavia, se distraía fácilmente o solo volteaba la mirada por alguna razón que Vinyl no comprendía pero si quería realmente ayudarla debía saber porque se comportaba de esa manera tan extraña, así que finalmente prefirió terminar las lecciones por ese día y mostrarle su música especial

-ya es suficiente por hoy si Tavi, mañana continuaremos pero por ahora te mostrare mis logros- dijo Vinyl encendiendo todos sus equipos y la laptop y poniendo todos los discos a su alrededor, elige dos de sus favoritos y empieza a hacer lo suyo

-Wow… esa música es… interesante- dice algo extrañada la pony café al escuchar la inusual música, pero poniendo atención a cada sonido, a cada beat que salía de las bocinas empieza a notar un inusual ritmo único que empezó a seguir con el casco de su pata derecha y también con un leve cabeceo –me gusta es… única- dijo Octavia dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música

-¿enserio? Digo como siempre has estado acostumbrada a música clásica pensé que te desagradaría un poco- dijo Vinyl sonriendo de satisfacción mientras veía a su amiga disfrutando de su música

-sí pero tiene un... algo entre todos esos sonidos desordenados… no sabría explicarlo- dijo Octavia casi bailando al ritmo de la música

-me alegro entonces ven hazme el honor y escoge un disco para la siguiente mezcla- dijo Vinyl sonriéndole mientras le hacia una seña a su amiga para que se acercara

Octavia se acerco hasta quedar junto a Vinyl y aun sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba una de la otra y empezó a ver todos los discos que estaban en el suelo con cara de sorpresa dándose cuenta de toda la variedad de música que poseía la unicornio mientras Vinyl la miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro haciendo sus mezclas.

Estuvo repasando los discos varias veces hasta que vio uno con una etiqueta dorada en el centro del disco que decía "golden classic music" y tomándolo con delicadeza en su boca se lo paso a Vinyl quien lo tomo igualmente con su boca y lo coloco en el tocadiscos

-este es mi favorito sabes- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-e… enserio pues a mí me llamo la atención y… lo escogí- dijo Vinyl un tanto nerviosa al darse cuenta lo cerca que estaba de ella

-entonces tenemos los mismos gustos eh- dijo Vinyl riendo un poco y mirándola con afecto

-parece que si…- dijo Octavia sonriendo mientras miraba fijamente a su amiga y notaba como a través de esos anteojos se dejaba llevar tanto por la música que parecía estar en otro mundo y se veía tan feliz… recordaba cuando era así de feliz tocando su chelo

Vinyl siguió con su música por un par de horas donde Octavia más que disfrutar de esa música, miraba a Scratchie, sin importar en qué situación estaban no podía evitar mirarla fijamente y sentir que su corazón latía más de prisa sintiendo el deseo de abrazarla y quedarse así junto a ella por la eternidad, incluso destellos fugases de su imaginación le mostraban escenas donde compartían un cálido beso en sus labios, pero intentaba hacerlos a un lado ya que no comprendía que le sucedía, no podía evitar mirarla… ni tampoco dejar de pensar en ella… su forma de ser y la forma en que la trataba.

Finalmente termino por apagar todo su equipo y volviendo a guardarlo dentro de la maleta lo puso en un lugar oculto a simple vista para que no lo descubrieran, se dispusieron a salir del lugar y cerrando con cuidado las puertas y colocando de nuevo el camuflaje tomaron rumbo de vuelta a sus habitaciones

-oye Tavi… ¿Qué te ha pasado hoy?... es que parecía que no prestabas atención- dijo mirándola entre seria y preocupada Vinyl

-lo… lo siento Scratchie es que… n… nada no me paso nada…- dijo Octavia evitando la mirada de la unicornio, creyendo que si le contaba solo se burlaría de ella

-Tavi… sabes que somos buenas amigas, te pedí que confiaras en mi ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo Vinyl deteniéndose un momento mientras miraba comprensivamente a su amiga

-Scratchie… yo… yo… no se qué me pasa… cada vez que estoy contigo siento que mi corazón late muy rápido… solo quiero tenerte cerca de mí y… hasta eh querido abrazarte sin motivo… además… eh imaginado que… nos b… besábamos… y eso hacia latir aun mas mi corazón… no entiendo porque me pasa esto- dijo alterada y levantando un poco la voz hasta casi llorar por la terrible confusión que existía en su mente y en su corazón

-…- Vinyl permanecía en silencio al escuchar eso, no lo podía creer pero al parecer Tavi sentía más por ella que solo una linda amistad

-lo… lo siento… no debí decir eso… ahora debes estar molesta… será mejor que no volvamos a hablar…- empezó a alejarse Octavia con la cabeza agachada mirando directamente al suelo sintiéndose culpable de lo sucedido

-e… espera, Tavi… no estoy molesta solo que… ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera… que es amor lo que sientes?- dijo Vinyl acercándose a Octavia hasta colocarse a su lado

-a… ¿amor? Pero… ¿Por qué?... y también… que… ¿Qué sientes tu por mi?- pregunto Octavia con una cara de aflicción mirando a los ojos a su amiga casi a punto de llorar

-no… no sé porque pero… yo…- dejo incompleta la frase mientras repasaba el corto tiempo que había estado a su lado tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos

-tu ¿Qué?...- dijo con insistencia acercando un poco mas su rostro a ella mientras una lagrima se hacía presente

-yo… también te amo- dijo Vinyl en un susurro y sin perder tiempo acerco su rostro fundiendo sus labios con los de su amada en un apasionado pero corto beso mientras sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se tornaban en un color rosáceo

-¿enserio?...- pregunto Octavia rompiendo el beso aun un tanto incrédula

-yo jamás te mentiría… y lo supe cuando me di cuenta lo mucho que deseaba protegerte, no quería verte triste nunca más- dijo con una sincera sonrisa mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-me alegro… tanto- dijo Octavia para luego aproximarse y volver a fundirse ambas en un intenso beso que bien podía haber durado una eternidad pero para ellas solo existía ese hermoso sentimiento que llenaba sus corazones de una inmensa felicidad

Terminaron separándose para buscar un poco de aire y volvieron a tomar camino con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros mirándose fijamente sin despegar la vista la una de la otra y aunque suene imposible sin chocar contra ninguna cosa en su camino hasta llegar a la entrada de la habitación de Octavia

-esta ha sido la noche más feliz de mi vida… aunque nunca imagine que sería feliz junto a una hembra- dijo Octavia sonriendo mientras se insinuaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-también la mía y estoy tan sorprendida como tu pero seas o no hembra aun así te amo- le dio un lento y pequeño beso en sus labios antes de retirarse

-entonces mañana ¿nos veremos de nuevo para practicar?... aun necesito ayuda- dijo Octavia deteniendo a Vinyl mientras se dibujaba en ella una sonrisa

-por supuesto dije que te ayudaría y ahora ese es un juramento… de amor- dijo Vinyl devolviéndole la sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo antes de retirarse

Vinyl tomo camino hacia su habitación mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido esa noche… jamás pensó que la persona a quien protegió con tanto ahincó y que le brindo su confianza y su cariño llegaría a volverse tan importante como para dar su vida por ella aun así lo que parecía una ilusión era la realidad pero… ¿Qué pasaría ahora?... ¿lo aceptarían los demás ponys?, claro solo le importaba lo que su amada pensara y por lo que veía ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su relación pero y si… ¿le causaba problemas en la escuela?... y si… ¿tenían que separarse para seguir estudiando ahí?... le preocupaba pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podría cambiarlo y si surgía un problema tendrían que afrontarlo juntas.

Ambas se dispusieron a descansar con el dulce recuerdo de ese bello momento en sus mentes y en sus corazones solo para volver a soñarlo de nuevo pero en la mente de Vinyl aun seguía aquella duda… que se manifestaba en sus sueños… ambas frente al director siendo regañadas por su relación poco moral… y entre toda la palabrería que les arrojaba con severidad aquella amenaza que tanto temía "si no se separan ambas quedaran expulsadas" y Octavia llorando a su lado, en ese momento abre los ojos y se levanta de golpe, respirando agitada, faltaba una hora para empezar las clases y se empezó a preparar para finalmente dirigirse al salón, el lugar estaba totalmente solo pues aun faltaba mucho para la clase y se sentó en su lugar solo a pensar, de pronto se escucha el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y vio entrar a Octavia y a pesar de que se alegraba de verla se reflejo en su cara aquella preocupación que la aquejaba, lo cual pudo percibirlo la pony café y sin demora se acerco a ella

-buenos días Scratchie… ¿sucede algo?- le pregunto con preocupación a la unicornio

-buenos días Tavi… pues… debemos hablar- dijo Vinyl con pesadez en su voz pensando en lo que podría pasar –veras creo… que debemos mantener las apariencias al menos hasta terminar de estudiar en este lugar- dijo con una voz apagada y monótona ya que no le agradaba la idea

-pero… ¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida Octavia al no entender la proposición de su amada

-pues veras…- Vinyl le conto su sueño a Octavia mientras se denotaba en su rostro el miedo que había pasado al pensar en lo que podría suceder

-comprendo… pero entonces… cuándo podremos estar juntas porque no soportare tratarte solo como amiga durante todo este año, es mucho tiempo- dijo Octavia confusa pues la amaba demasiado como para fingir siempre que solo eran amigas

-en las noches cuando estemos en el sótano, ahí nadie nos molestara- dijo Vinyl con una mirada de esperanza que reconforto los corazones de las dos

Las clases empezaron de forma normal mientras ambas sentían cada vez más el pesar de tener que casi ignorarse durante la mayor parte dl día excepto en la cafetería donde podían más o menos conversar pero teniendo que soportar estupideces de aquellas dos ponys que sin excepción decían cosas que las herían profundamente pero se daban un silencioso apoyo y tratando de ignorarlas generalmente conseguían alejarlas, así continuaron su día hasta que la noche cayo y con una actitud un tanto desesperada se apresuraron a llegar al sótano y al cerrar las puertas detrás de ellas sin mediar palabras sus labios se unieron en un apasionado y dulce beso que las hacía sentir derretirse, rompiendo el beso para tomar un poco de aire, únicamente para volver a fundirse en un más cálido beso y aun más duradero, e inconscientemente sus patas empezaron a recorrer sus cuerpos con lentitud despertando cada vez mas nuevos sentimientos y placeres que jamás habían sentido en toda su vida, sintiéndose una sola alma y un solo cuerpo, llegando a un intenso éxtasis de placer que las llevo al séptimo cielo mientras el aire se llenaba de sus cálidos gemidos hasta acabar totalmente exhaustas pero felices de haberse unido de una manera tan maravillosa que superaban sus sueños más alocados, permanecieron inmóviles descansando Vinyl con Octavia en su regazo mientras la envolvía con sus patas delanteras, hasta que unos cuantos rayos de luz que se filtraban por la puerta llegaron hasta donde se encontraban las dos ponys descansando con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, se apresuraron y volvieron sin que nadie las viera puesto que aun no habían iniciado las clases, se despidieron rápidamente y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para arreglarse e iniciar su día normalmente y desde entonces todo fue más sencillo para ambas y sabían que podrían soportar todo un año fingiendo que solo eran buenas amigas.

Ha pasado ya un año completo, Octavia y Vinyl están a punto de graduarse y recibir su titulo para poder cumplir sus sueños, durante todo el transcurso del año Octavia aprendió lo mejor que pudo de Vinyl y logro ser casi tan buena como ella, y de vez en cuando le daba su "premio" por lo cual siempre estaban juntas y sin que nadie lo sospechara su relación se hizo muchísimo más fuerte tanto que casi podían adivinar sus pensamientos, pero ahora venia la hora de la verdad, quienes iban a tomar el examen de graduación eran los más prestigiosos jueces y críticos de la música que fueron especialmente invitados para medir el desempeño de los estudiantes, Vinyl estaba sumamente nerviosa, ya había arreglado una reunión privada con los jueces al final del examen para que juzgaran su música, tenía la confianza en sus habilidades y en su creación pero aun la mas mínima duda la hacía temblar como gelatina.

-tranquila lo harás muy bien- la alentó Octavia posando una de sus patas sobre su hombro haciéndola sentir un poco más segura

-lo sé pero y si no les gusta… pero tienes razón debo intentarlo, el miedo no debe impedirme alcanzar mi sueño- dijo Vinyl algo confundida al principio pero con gran decisión al final

-ya puede pasar señorita Scratch…- dijo el organizador para que pasara (para esta fecha ya había sacado sus mezcladoras y tocadiscos del sótano y los había colocado en el escenario poco antes de que terminara el examen)

Vinyl coloco su disco favorito para hacer sus mezclas y empezó con un ritmo suave, pasando gradualmente a un tono más electrónico y finalmente a lo puramente DJ y al terminar su ejecución miro con expectación a los jueces quienes estaban debatiendo entre ellos de una manera un tanto acalorada, la unicornio ya empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento, pero intento no pensar en ello para no sugestionarse y finalmente los jueces se ponen de acuerdo y uno de ellos se levanta y mira seriamente a Vinyl

-señorita Scratch por mas… interesante que su ejecución haya sido, no podemos otorgarle el nombre de música a su ejecución… solo son una serie de sonidos desordenados así que le sugerimos mejor siga con lo tradicional, es buena para eso…- dijo directa y sinceramente el juez para luego retirarse todos dejando a una destrozada Vinyl en el escenario que ni siquiera se percato cuando los jueces se fueron

-Scratchie… ¿estás bien?- pregunto una muy preocupada Octavia al no ver reacción en ella

-…- Vinyl no respondía, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, no podía aun creer lo que había dicho aquel juez

-Scratchie…- se acerco Octavia a ella y abrazándola con cariño

-oh…- dijo Vinyl saliendo de sus pensamientos y dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía –Tavi… ¿es cierto lo que dijo ese juez?...- pregunto con desilusión en su rostro mirando a su amada

-lamentablemente si… pero no te preocupes, esos tontos no saben de lo que se pierden amor…- dijo Octavia intentando animar a su amada

-pero… todo lo que hice… todo mi esfuerzo… n… no valió la pena- dijo con la voz quebrada y casi a punto del llanto

-claro que valió la pena… solo escogiste el publico equivocado Scratchie, mira… tengo un conocido en ponyville, ahí podríamos empezar de nuevo ¿Qué opinas?, vamos a demostrarles a esos idiotas su equivocación, no necesitas su aprobación, ya tienes su respaldo recuerdas…- le dice Octavia mostrándole el título de graduación

-pero… este era mi sueño… y lo eh perdido todo…- decía Vinyl dejando escapar varias lagrimas

- no lo has perdido todo… aun sigo aquí y sin importar nada yo siempre estaré a tu lado, desde que te conocí ya no me importo mis obligaciones familiares, ni me importo la música en sí, solo estar a tu lado era lo más importante para mí y por eso vayas a donde vayas yo siempre estaré contigo…- le dijo Octavia con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro mientras sus ojos confirmaban lo que su boca decía

-gracias… muchas gracias amor mío…- dijo Vinyl mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra el pecho de la pony café aun sollozando

-entonces que dices si nos vamos de este lugar, nos espera un mejor futuro- dijo Octavia mientras acariciaba con su pata el lomo de su amada

-si… no quiero estar aquí más tiempo- dijo una más animada Vinyl pero aun se notaba su decepción por lo sucedido

Ambas empacaron todas sus cosas y salieron por la puerta principal para nunca más volver, primero se dirigieron al que había sido por mucho tiempo el hogar de Vinyl y después de recoger todas sus pertenencias puso su casa en venta y tomaron sin demora el tren que se dirigía a Ponyville, el viaje fue largo y silencioso, sin mencionar que les esperaba un futuro incierto, pero al llegar al pequeño pueblo y tratar de buscar un hogar donde vivir, se instalaron y usando el dinero que les habían dejado sus familias lo invirtieron en un pequeño local que serviría de club nocturno y donde empezaron a tocar juntas su preciada música, teniendo cada noche un pequeño pero fiel público, Octavia tocaba su chelo mientras Vinyl le agregaba varios toques maravillosos con sus mezclas, complementándose la una a la otra creando una música única que muchos en el pequeño pueblo admiraban y así, después de dos años, Ponyville se volvió famoso por aquella música única y ponys de toda Equestria iban a escucharlas y se volvieron tan famosas que se presentaron ante la misma princesa Celestia monarca de Equestria y diosa del sol, la cual declaro que la interpretación de ambas era la más original que había escuchado y así ganando aun más fama, pero eso a ellas poco les importaba, mientras estuvieran juntas no les importaba el resto del mundo, solo les importaba el amor que se tenían y lo reflejaban cada noche con sus interpretaciones y así vivieron el resto de sus vidas disfrutando su amor… y su música

FIN

Hola mis amigos lectores aquí les traigo una historia mas, con esta estoy participando en un concurso de escritores en una página llamada foros dz y bueno espero les guste y si no gano al menos veré que opinan ustedes, puse lo mejor de mí en esta historia así que por favor díganme como me quedo, si tengo errores o algo que se pueda mejorar, y bueno ya saben críticas constructivas son bien aceptadas aunque sea para decirme que tengo errores jejeje y gracias de nuevo por leer mis historias.


End file.
